Goal
by BlackCatRedCrow
Summary: Goals. Lifetime or not their basicaly the same, right? So promise me you'll never stop making new one's. Both liftime, and now.


**Hey guys so I was writing my story ****"Heaven less Wolf and Earth less Dragon"**** when this small idea popped in my head. I will begin updating regularly and I hope you like this.**

"She's gone!"

"Red alert! I repeat, red alert!"

"Yes critical care patient ninety-nine. Chiara Hazel. Age, 6."

"Critical conditions are,

Internal bleeding

Mortal damage to all organs

Heart split into five separate pieces

Ribs have been flipped and tangled together

Most bones either broken or destroyed

Usual brain trauma from suspected torture

Unusual fatal temperature running at 120 degrees fahrenheit

"I don't care if it's late! I want everyone looking for that poor child!"

All this madness was being caused by the biggest hospital branch in Karakura Town, Japan. The child they were looking for, was in desperate need of help. And they weren't going to let some lazy day people stop them.

Meanwhile, a couple blocks away a boy was running towards the only thing his life held any value to. Making a sharp right, then a sharp left, till the fifteen year old boy, Toya, came face to face with Chiara Hazel. His six year old sister.

"Chi-chan!" He yelled after the little girl, whose back was clearly facing him. She wasn't looking up, or down for that matter. But when Toya called to her, she seemed to perk up. She slowly twirled around, greeting her big brother with bright violet eyes.

"Oni-chan." She said softly. Toya glared.

"Chi-chan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"I'm looking at the pretty, big trains Oni-chan." She explained, her smile never faltering.

"You're supposed to be in the hospital!" He yelled, taking a single step towards her. She hadn't changed at all since he had last seen her three days ago. It was her birthday, so he and his best friend Dark had gone to the hospital to help her celebrate her sixth birthday. The same hospital she was put in a year ago. Right after she escaped. She's had the worst. But Toya and Dark always made sure that her happiness came first.

She was still in the pink sundress he had gotten her that day, even though it was snowing outside, and on her hands were the little matching mittens he had found to go along with them. In her arms lay the stuffed Pokémon plush that Dark had gotten her. A simple Pikachu plushy. He had given her that because Dark didn't know what else she would like. He had already gotten her all the games for no said reason and to top it off, her whole bookshelf in the hospital was full of the different Pokémon movies and episodes. He had turned her into a fanatic.

On her back was the large back pack that some girl from school had given her through Toya. Chiara mainly just used it to put her little toys in.

Her bright violet eyes shined happily at him, and her long, strait white hair seemed to glow in the dark as it flowed past her hips to her knees.

"Oni-chan. I'm happy, you know." She said giggling and coughing roughly.

"I'm glad your happy, Chi-chan, but you really need to go back to the hospital until your better," He said in a reasoning tone. She shook her head.

"No Oni-chan, I'm happy now. I finally have done it." She smiled brightly. He gave her a questioning look.

"Done it?" He repeated. "Done what?"

"Everything!" She said, pulling off her back pack and opening it up. She pulled out a bunch of post cards put together by a rubber band. "I've seen the world, Oni-chan, thanks to you and Dark going places and sending me these!" She put those on the ground and pulled out a year old bag of watermelon. "I found my favorite food!" Toya hoped to god she hasn't been eating that. She threw that down and turned her bag upside down, knocking all it's contents out and to the floor. "I've done it all." She whispered. Then, she coughed hard before slowly looking up at Toya. "Now I've seen the trains that make the really loud noise, and I finally walked somewhere on my own. So now," She sighed, "I have one more thing I want to do, Oni-chan." She said softly, taking a shaky step towards him. Toya gulped.

"And what's that, Chi-chan?" He asked her as she gave him another bright smile, but this one felt … more distant. More away.

"I want to reach the goal." Toya's eyes grew in realization.

"No! Chi-chan, don't go towards the goal!" He yelled taking a quick step towards his little sister.

"Stop!" Chiara squeaked at him, causing him to freeze in place. "I want, I want to reach the goal by myself." She breathed out, tripping over her own foot, but barley regained her balance before she fell completely.

"Chi-chan, Don't do it! Don't reach that goal!" Toya desperately yelled to his sibling.

"Before this summer," Chiara started with a light breath, "I had given up. I thought that I would never be happy. Never really smile after what happened." Her last sentence made him flinch. "But then you and Dark showed up, and forced yourselves into my life, Oni-chan." She smiled warmly at him again. "Because of you, I tried again. I gave it one more try. And I swear that I've had more fun this summer than I've had my whole life!" She coughed again, and nearly fell over, but caught herself once more. "And now, for the first time ever, Oni-chan, I'm happy! I finally am!" She sounded so far away now, and even her always bright violet orbs were beginning to dim.

"But … their was so much more I wanted to show you!" Toya yelled. "So much I wanted to do with you!"

"It's ok Oni-chan. I'm happy. That's all I ever really wanted. Now, the last thing I really want, is to finally reach the goal line." She said soothingly. Toya's eyes were now spilling over with tears as he watched his six year old sister get closer and closer. "I want to finally reach the goal line that's been running from me this whole time, keeping me running." She inhaled softly. "But now, its stopped for me. Now, I'm finally going to reach it."

"Dammit Chi-chan!" He screamed. "Don't do this! You don't have to do-" Thud. Chiara's small arms and mitted fingers wrapped around Toya in a finale bear hug.

"Goal!"


End file.
